


【德哈】定向狙击

by Layko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layko/pseuds/Layko
Summary: 游戏主播德×他的室友哈甜蜜双排的直播日常/老土吃醋梗
Kudos: 25





	【德哈】定向狙击

穿着哈莉·奎因套装的猛男把枪收到背后，正在极速奔跑，忽然一道残影掠过，眼前喷溅出绿色的血雾，血条一下减半。  
“诶不是，刚刚有人打我吗？”哈利边奔跑边快速转动视角，“什么东西啊打一下掉了我半管血？”  
语音里传来队友的无情大笑。  
[我举报！刚刚就是他打的你！]  
[高空抛物不可取]  
“来来来，我给你演示一下。”  
两颗五颜六色的脑袋狗狗祟祟挤在二楼阳台的角落里，绿色的那颗猛地掏出一把砍刀，吓得哈利操纵角色后退两步，大喊：“我绝不会在同一个地方摔倒两次！”  
德拉科赶紧起身堵住阳台狭窄的门，“别走别走，保证不打你。”  
哈利犹豫了一下就答应了，“好叭。”又乖乖缩回阳台的角落了，不过这次是另一边。  
绿发猛男再次掏出砍刀猛地向远处掷去。  
“我靠居然可以扔！”哈利惊呆，掏出自己落地时捡的平底锅对准德拉科，“你站在此处不要走动，我打你一下试试，就当扯平了。”  
[可以，这很公平]  
[按照以往的经验不仅不会扯平还会引起大战——啊，这两个幼稚鬼]  
[正义使者即将重锅出击——]  
“可以，非常公正，我赞同。来吧。”  
平底锅被高高扔起，顺着抛物线——正中德拉科的头。  
【Harjaz使用平底锅击倒了你】  
大红的“队友误伤”更是在明晃晃地嘲讽他。  
“臭疤头你完了！”德拉科操纵的角色捂着肚子缓慢地在地上追着他爬行，“快把我拉起来。”  
“好，来一场男人之间堂堂正正的决斗吧！”哈利蹲下来伸出救援之手，屏幕上的白色倒计时圈缓缓缩短。他还慷慨地丢下一个绷带，“拿着吧，我不想被人说赢得不光彩。”  
[刷一波老板大气]  
[哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你根本就是自己的背包快满了吧！]  
[不愧是全世界最慷慨大方的队友]  
德拉科屈辱地收下那个绷带缠在手上，传来“刺啦刺啦”的音效，打完绷带还“咕咚咕咚”地喝了两瓶饮料。  
哈利见此大怒，“你这个狗贼居然有饮料！还不分给我！把我的绷带吐出来！”  
“你也没问我要啊。”补好状态的德拉科敏捷地跑开，“来，继续我们的决斗。”  
“OK，你后期记得加上那种火海的特效。”  
“没问题。”  
“还要拉两条黑边，这样才像大片。”  
“okok。”  
[呵，敷衍的男人]  
[你看他说这话的样子像不像骗你上床时的样子]  
【用户665844422已被管理员禁言2小时】  
两边的平底锅撬棍砍刀你来我往，看似锅林刀雨，实际上双方毫发无伤。  
“怎么回事？怎么不掉血啊？说！你是不是偷偷开了锁血挂！”哈利举着平底锅就朝德拉科飞跳过去。  
“是你太菜了。”德拉科迅速转身跑进房区把门关上。  
[别打了别打了你们这样是打不死人的]  
[哈哈哈哈哈二位是在打情骂俏吗]  
哈利也不去开门，就挥着平底锅站在门口：“你别躲在里面不出声，我知道你在家！”  
“我在你背后。”德拉科从二楼阳台翻了下来。  
哈利刚刚转身还没来得及打爆他的狗头，忽然一辆车风驰电掣地向他们冲来，两个人还没有什么反应就双双惨死车底。屏幕渐渐变黑，被撞飞的尸体几个翻滚后缓缓双腿交叠，视角最后定在了微微掀起的百褶裙上。  
[哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好销魂的姿势]  
[好优雅，不愧是名媛德拉科]  
[让你们皮，现世报马上就来了]  
[我忍不住流下了晶莹剔透的泪水——为这该死的绝美友情]  
[我怀疑楼上错字了（狗头）]  
“这行车不规范啊，我们都是受害者。”德拉科终于有空切出游戏看眼弹幕，还念了几个送礼物的id以表感谢。  
而哈利刚退出，手机就开始“叮咚”响个没完，微信新消息一条接一条地冒出来。  
【我不能倒下我还要写论文（3）】  
[谁动了我的鸡腿：@Harjaz-写论文中/勿扰哈利！！]  
[在吗在吗在吗]  
[快来带带我呜呜呜]  
[这个游戏也太难了]  
[Lutra/备战OWLs中：@谁动了我的鸡腿你论文写完了？]  
[谁动了我的鸡腿：……没有qwq]  
[求求你惹漂亮姐姐.jpg]  
很快罗恩的私聊就发过来：  
[靠靠靠在三人群说话习惯了忘记还有私聊这回事了]  
[我完了]  
[赫敏绝对要和我视频看着我写论文了呜呜呜]  
哈利回复了个[挺秃然的]表情包，又无情地发了串“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”过去。  
[她的视频通话来了我先溜了]  
[晚上再带我一起玩！]  
[Harjaz：ok]  
刚好已经到了饭点，哈利残忍拒绝德拉科甜蜜双排的要求，表示自己要去觅食了，问他要吃什么顺便给他打包一份。德拉科表示要吃楼下那家刚开的西餐厅。  
哈利冷笑一声：“那你今晚就饿死在电脑前吧，记得多喝两瓶能量饮料撑一撑。”大门“砰”地一声被关上，隔断了德拉科的谴责：“你没有心！”  
[二位是同居吗？？？]  
[哈利：我心里可是有记仇小本本的]  
[给新粉科普一下，两个人之前是合租室友，现在不清楚了]  
[前面的姐妹真的好严谨哈哈哈哈哈哈]  
刚好有另一位玩的还不错的主播邀请他，德拉科就高高兴兴地上了车。  
[哈利：我的屁股垫子都还没凉你就有了新欢？]  
[我要向哈利告发你的不轨行为！]  
[利亚好可爱呜呜呜我有生之年居然能看到两个人联动]  
另一边的阿斯托利亚又拉了两个主播打四排，节目效果满满，弹幕里是满屏的[哈哈哈哈哈哈]。不知道队友说了什么，德拉科也笑得乐不可支，直接双手离开键盘瘫在电竞椅上捶桌，连哈利走进来了也没有发现。  
“你的披萨。”外卖盒被重重放下，咖啡杯的边缘溢出了点渍。然后头也不回地走了。  
德拉科不明所以，直到游戏里传来被击杀的音效才重新把注意力转回去。发什么脾气啊？莫名其妙的。

晚上的时候德拉科想继续找哈利双排，被以“我要写论文”为由拒绝了。  
[Harjaz：手机快没电了，先不聊了。]  
[白鼬三明治：ok]  
德拉科盯着消息界面空白了一会儿，想去找哈利问清楚。“笃笃”的叩门声没有人回应。他拧开把手推门而入，昏暗的房间里只有显示屏和机械键盘在发光，男孩带着耳机正在和队友交流。  
“按F啊。”房间里只有敲击键盘的咔嗒声和哈利跟队友交流的声音，“跟着我走，我保护你。”  
德拉科默不作声地掩上门，当做没有来过。  
却不知道，他前脚刚走，哈利后脚就炸毛了。  
“我告诉你按F开门是让你进去躲着不是让你像个傻子一样进进出出！”  
“……我让你看一眼地图你跳车干嘛？对我表达不满？”  
“嗑药嗑药嗑药血条快空了！”  
哈利正按住Alt环顾四周，忽然听到一声细微的“咔嗒”，像是什么东西落在了附近——“轰”地一声，黑烟散去，只留下两个朴素的木质盒子。哈利疲惫地抹了把脸，“请把阿拉伯数字学好再来玩PUBG吧。”  
罗恩恩超级委屈：“还不是因为你今晚太凶了，我一紧张就按错了……”  
哈利也觉得自己状态出了点问题，来回做了几个深呼吸，“我先下了，明天再玩吧。”  
“好，早点休息喔。”

哈利排解烦恼的方式就是去买醉。  
叩开漆成深红的木门，舒缓的法语歌曲流泻出来，坐在吧台边点了杯长岛冰茶。他喝得不快，只是喝完就再要一杯，渐渐地双颊染上红晕，连耳朵尖尖都变红了。  
等德拉科找到他的时候，酒吧已经准备打烊了。  
“哈利？”德拉科把他拉起来的时候，一股浓郁的酒香扑面而来，他不由皱了皱眉：“这是喝了多少？”  
哈利带着沉睡中被叫醒的不满，努力瞪大眼睛想要集中视线，“你、怎么在这？”  
“我来接你回去。”  
凌晨的风很冷，推开酒吧大门的时候哈利冻得瑟缩了一下，然后就开始耍赖蹲在门口不起来：“我不要你接，我要我男朋友来接我！”  
德拉科也在他旁边蹲了下来，把自己的围巾解下来给他戴上，“你喝醉了，你根本就没有男朋友。”认真的语气让哈利小嘴一扁，眼泪马上就要掉下来了，“我没喝醉，我喝的是长岛冰茶！喝茶怎么会醉！”  
德拉科头疼，“行，你没醉，我带你去找你男朋友吧。”  
哈利通红的小脸十分警惕，用力吸了吸鼻子：“你认识我男朋友？”  
“你男朋友叫什么？说不定我认识。”德拉科站起来拍了拍蹭到地上的风衣下摆，把哈利也拉了起来。  
哈利满眼期待地看着他：“他叫德拉科·马尔福，你认识吗？”  
德拉科愣在原地。

翌日中午，哈利捂着像被劈开的脑袋痛苦呻吟，那些羞耻度满满的画面一个也没忘掉。简单洗漱过后，他一边擦着微湿的头发一边走到客厅，和从厨房出来的德拉科打了个照面。  
“早。”德拉科一如既往地和他打招呼。  
哈利想回应他，但昨晚又是喝酒又是吹风，今天醒来就发现喉咙肿得发不出声音了。只能朝他点点头。  
德拉科虽然早有预料，但看到他这副冷淡的样子还是有点失落。唉，他好怀念昨晚那个抱着他嘤嘤哭还撒娇喊男朋友的酒心巧克力。  
“我做了点早餐，你记得吃，我先去直播了。”  
哈利再次点头。一个人安静地吃着早饭，艰难地把麦片吞咽下去，感受颗粒划过肿起的扁桃体，像在惩罚自己犯下的错。  
绝不会有第二次。

[诶，今天也没和哈利一起排吗？]  
[哈利酱不在的第一天，想他]  
[塑料兄弟情破裂？]  
“什么塑料兄弟情，不要污蔑我们，我们可是枪林弹雨里一起过来的好兄弟。”德拉科开了个单人四排，今天还开了弹幕，一边打一边回复弹幕，“他今天身体不舒服所以不玩游戏了，我只能含泪继续在艾伦格上当一匹孤狼。”  
[噢噢记得让哈利好好休息鸭]  
[转告他，妈妈永远爱他]  
[哈利要注意好身体啊！！]  
另一间卧室里的哈利暗戳戳地视奸德拉科的直播间，看到好多让他好好休息的弹幕，瞬间觉得喉咙都没那么痛了呢！  
德拉科这把运气不太好，决赛圈只剩下他和对面一个满编队，最后被围殴惨死。“没办法，他们人多雷也多，无处下脚啊。我去上个厕所。”  
他刚离开屏幕上就弹出利亚的组队邀请。  
刚刚还无限温情的哈利忽然觉得喉咙好痛，他可能马上就要发烧了，还没有人来关心他，真是太可怜了……于是他站在德拉科卧室的门口，听到厕所传来冲水的声音，立刻抬手敲门。  
“哈利？”  
“我好像有点发烧……”没有喝水的嘴唇又白又干，配上无比虚弱的嗓音好像真的很严重。吓得德拉科让他马上回房间躺着，自己跑去倒水、找体温计、退烧药，给哈利测了体温、喂了热水后还给他掖了掖被角。  
“低烧，你好好休息。”  
“嗯。”哈利半阖着眼，装出昏昏欲睡的模样。

虽然当天成功阻止了德拉科和陌生女人一起打游戏，但第二天他睡过了头。  
醒来第一件事就是摸出手机进入德拉科的直播间，陌生女人的笑声传了出来，弹幕上一片和谐的[哈哈哈哈哈哈哈]。  
冬天好冷，我的心也好冷。德拉科，你好狠！  
哈利气呼呼地关掉直播间，卸载！眼不见心不烦。然后闷到被子里继续睡，人生只剩下睡觉还有点意思了。

两个人依然碰了面就打招呼，还会帮对方带晚餐，但都默契地没有再提打游戏这回事。  
而哈利也真的开始忙论文的事情了，天天为了做实验往学校跑，游戏客户端都没打开过几次。  
德拉科直播间的观众老爷每日一念：  
[哈利什么时候回来啊]  
[一个幸福的两口之家就这样四分五裂了]  
[讲点道理，两个人怎么四分五裂]  
[哈利不在的第二十一天，想他]  
“别想了，他最近忙论文忙到飞起。”德拉科无情地打断弹幕的念叨，摆弄着摄像头，露出他帅气的脸庞。是的，他最近开始露脸直播了，一方面是和平台续签的新合约里的要求，另一方面就是出于长远发展的考虑。以后还会参加些线下活动，没必要遮遮掩掩。  
而把直播软件卸载的某人根本不知道这件事，于是变故发生了。

那是一个月黑风高的夜晚，哈利拖着疲惫的肉体回家。本想泡个澡放松一下酸痛的肌肉，没想到刚刚打开花洒，水管就裂开了。  
直接结果就是他被淋了一身水，轻薄的白衬衫和直筒裤被打湿后紧紧地贴在皮肤上，头发还在“滴答滴答”地滴着水。哈利更加疲惫地抹了把脸，想先把水管堵上。但一个人的力量还是太渺小了，于是他喊来了帮手。  
“德拉科！救救我！”哈利把挂在墙上的浴巾取下来堵在裂开的地方，但浴巾也很快被浸得湿透，浴室里开始大水蔓延。  
“怎么了？”德拉科走到浴室门口看到里面有水溢出来，就直接拧开门把手，“发生了什么？”  
“如你所见，水管裂了，再不堵上我们只能坐诺亚方舟走了。”  
德拉科走过去接手了他的浴巾，准备打开看下情况。  
“别——”哈利的劝阻还是晚了。  
猛地喷出的水柱让德拉科也浑身湿透了。他认命地再次用浴巾把水管堵住，“我房间里有个工具箱，你帮我拿过来。”  
“OK。”  
哈利转身走向德拉科的房间。德拉科这才注意到他的衬衫整个黏在后背上，透出肌肤的颜色。浑身上下的曲线毕露无疑。  
直播间的观众看德拉科刚刚匆匆被喊走这会儿还在嗷嗷叫，见门开了还以为是他回来了。  
[宝贝回来啦！]  
[无情的男人说走就走呜呜呜]  
[等等这是谁？]  
[？？？？？？]  
满屏五颜六色的[？？？？？？]。  
哈利的白衬衫紧贴在身上，胸前的两点和腹部线条都清晰地显露出来，直筒裤包裹之下是挺翘的臀部和修长的双腿。发梢滴落的水珠顺着脖侧和锁骨滑入领口。  
[哥哥我可以！！！]  
[这谁？？德拉科去哪了？]  
[湿♂身♂诱♂惑]  
[宝贝怎么这么湿，还在滴水呢]  
[这不是去幼儿园的车，放我下去！]  
[我有个大胆的猜测……]  
[说出你大胆的想法]  
[我好了]  
……  
【直播间200401因涉嫌涩情已被超管封禁】  
屏幕一黑。  
而罪魁祸首哈利酱还和德拉科一起蹲在浴室里吭哧吭哧地修水管。

“那只是个误会！现在误会解开了！不然我还能坐在这直播吗？”德拉科此刻躲在房子二楼的角落里，直接双手离开键盘和弹幕理论，说到激动的时候还会疯狂拍桌。“误会懂吗？知道什么是误会吗？就是你们以为的是错的，超管那天也只是误封，谁让你们的发言太不绿色了。”  
[就你最绿了，你头发都是绿的（冷漠.jpg）]  
[绿到变菜]  
“行了，该走了，要缩圈了。”坐在他旁边的哈利用手肘撞了撞他，示意他冷静一点。没想到德拉科更来劲了，开始读弹幕。  
“「哦、哦、哦，是哈利的声音」，这么明显听不出来？假粉。”  
“「好想哈利啊，呜、呜、呜」，这位朋友忘了这是我的直播间吗？”  
“「想看哈利露脸，不要看你，Q诶Q」，行，满足你。”德拉科把摄像头转过去对着哈利的脸，“清晰吗？”  
[很清晰，谢谢老板]“不客气。”  
“[哈利真是帅到我昏厥]，知道了，我替他谢谢你。”  
哈利无奈，“别念了。”随即干脆也不打了，放飞自我，哭笑不得地对着镜头说：“那天晚上是我浴室的水管坏了，德拉科让我来拿工具箱，就这么简单。没想到会搞出这种乌龙，真的十分抱歉。”  
[和我们道什么歉呀没必要的]  
[哈哈哈哈哈哈没关系的]  
[以后继续露脸就当无事发生（我承认我馋]  
[附议]  
[ballball大家别去骂利亚了，她根本不知情]  
哈利敏锐地发现了这条弹幕，指给德拉科看，用眼神表示疑问。  
德拉科无奈地找出一支笔在餐巾纸上写：很多粉丝以为我和利亚一起玩才不带你。  
哈利眼神变得同情，拿过笔写：那她也太惨了吧。  
[干什么呢眉来眼去的]  
[请不要偷偷使用队内语音]  
[几十万人看着呢啊喂！]  
[老夫老妻的默契啧啧啧]  
风波过去，气氛又恢复成以往的嘻嘻哈哈。

德拉科又恢复和哈利一起甜蜜双排的日常，不过哈利的毕业论文还没忙完，两个人一般是在晚上一起打。  
“东南的红色房子里，看到没有，他刚刚晃过去了。”又到了紧张刺激的决赛圈了。  
“你还有雷吗？看看能不能把他炸出来。”  
“有有有，还有一颗，炸完就冲！”  
德拉科刚刚掏出手雷，屏幕忽然一黑，接着发现周围全部黑下来了。  
“Fuck！停电了！”德拉科无语地把键盘拍得噼里啪啦响，“好不容易要吃鸡了还搞我？”摸黑找到手机，打开手电筒，朝哈利的房间走去：“哈利？你也掉了吗？”  
哈利把门打开，两个人的手电筒打了个照面，他把手放在眼睛前挡了挡光：“对，应该是停电了。”窗户外一片漆黑。  
德拉科把自己的手电关了，无奈地登上HP（*Hello People）发了条动态：停电了：)  
刷新一下评论就会看到一大片[哈哈哈哈哈哈哈]。  
“进来坐吧。”哈利转身去把桌上的台灯打开了，勉强可以看清东西了。  
停电并不能阻止网瘾少年的厮杀，于是他们又打开手游版继续快乐吃鸡。  
“Nice！”看着屏幕上跳出的[大吉大利，今晚吃鸡]，两个人欢呼着击了个掌，甚至可以感受到对方掌心的濡湿。  
德拉科先把手收了回去，掩饰般地低咳了声。  
过了一会儿又撞了撞哈利的手臂，小声问道：“你那天晚上说的是真的吗？”  
哈利茫然，哪天晚上？随即反应过来，噢，是说他喝醉的那天。  
“我说什么了？”  
“你说……你想养只猫，打游戏的时候它就趴在你的腿上当毛毯。”  
哈利扑哧笑了，“是真的啊，冬天的时候冷死了，腿都要冻僵了，只能靠抖腿来取暖了。”  
德拉科也被他逗笑了，“你还说，你有个男朋友，你很喜欢和他一起打游戏，是吗？”  
一抹红晕悄然爬上哈利的耳朵，他嘴硬道：“我没说！”  
“你说了，你还说你想和他一起养小猫，可不可以不冷战了？”  
哈利恼羞成怒地要扑上去捂住他的嘴。  
德拉科被推倒但握住了他的手，“你还说，你想和他一直在一起，就像现在这样。”  
“是假的，是我喝醉乱说的！”哈利扑腾着想要挣扎开，却不防备地对上德拉科认真的眼神。  
“可我希望这是真的。”  
哈利呆住，“你不是在骗我吧？”  
德拉科腾出一只手揉乱他的头发：“今天是愚人节，但我说的都是真的。”

FIN.


End file.
